Freshman Days
by FireflyLake
Summary: Mobius High has started up yet again. Sonic hates school, but when he meets a cute girl on his first day everything changes. Freshman year is all about making friends and finding where you fit in. At least that's what they say. Regardless Sonic will find out for himself all that being a first year entails. With a little luck he'll make this year his best or just survive.


An alarm clock sounded over heavy snoring. Shuffling in a sleeping bag the blue hedgehog took his pillow and covered his ears. Not long after his pillow was rudely ripped away from him and the loud ringing filled his ears again. "Ugh Tails why can't you let me sleep?"

Turning the alarm off the younger fox threw a bag on his tired friend. "Come on Sonic, get up. Today is our first day of school. Let's not be late." He got his stuff together then headed out the door. "The only reason your mom let you sleepover last night was because we promised you would actually go to the first day of school for once."

Sonic grumbled as he got up. "Yeah I know, but it's always so boring." As he picked up his bag and headed out he ignored his friend's laughing. "I don't see what's so great about the first day anyways, it's just another day of prison if you ask me."

* * *

On their way to school Sonic started to change his mind as more and more students got on the bus with them. "I didn't realize we had so many classmates." He nudged Tails as he tried to see who he recognized.

Tails laughed at his friend. "That's because we are in highschool now. Not everyone is from our old school. Mobius High is made up of three different middle schools. There are students from Knothole, Angel and Emerald Middle. So of course you are going to see a lot of new faces and-" He looked over at his friend who had turned his attention away from him. "Sonic are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. Hey, Tails who is that girl over there? I don't think I remember her." His full attention was on a brunette chipmunk sitting at the front of the bus. Ignoring most of what his friend was saying he went to get up only to be pulled back down abruptly. "Hey what's the big idea!"

Annoyed with his friend Tails crossed his arms. "For starters you've been ignoring me. Second of all what do you think you are doing? The bus is moving you can't just get get up and run around, you will get in trouble." He sighed and shook his head. "Look you need to focus right now. If you want during lunch we can go and look for her."

Sonic nodded apologetically. "Thanks bud, I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

The assembly seemed to last forever with some students falling asleep. After it was over the entire room came to life with students scrambling to see who was in their homerooms. Sonic reclined in his desk talking to Tails until the girl from before walked in with what seemed to be two of her friends. Without thinking he wondered over to her.

As the three girl laughed and talked together they were startled by the presence of a blue hedgehog. The brunette turned to him with a puzzled look as her friends just giggled behind her. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry about that Squirrelly." Sonic said coolly, grinning with confidence. "You know I saw you on the bus and I just had to know something. What's your name?"

The girl laughed and flashed her blue eyes at him almost flirtatiously. "My name is Sally and you are?" She offered a hand to him.

He took her hand and held it firmly. "The name is Sonic!" He was almost too proud of himself at how well he seemed to be doing with her. "Say Sally, you're not seeing anyone are ya?" The bell rang for them to take their seats and he became disheartened thinking their conversation was over.

Sally giggled and before taking her seat leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm single and by the way I don't date guys I've just met." She winked at him and walked away.

Intrigued Sonic turned around and watched where she sat, delighted to find it was the desk next to his. Grinning like an idiot he took his seat and reclined. Through out the class he would talk to Tails all the while stealing glances from Sally. **Maybe School won't be so bad after all.**

* * *

 _ **This is the first of many chapters to come! So I hope you'll stay with me and enjoy. If you want some more Sonic stories I have two others I'm working on right now. The Game Called 'Love' and Times of Chaos. Anyways enjoy chapter 1 and let me know what you think! I'll be coming out with more soon.**_


End file.
